la razon de los vampiros
by VampaiaHime
Summary: los cullen conocen a una joven que parece estar muy interesada en ellos al igual que ellos en ella, ya que parece humana pero se siente como vampira... que ocurrira cuando se den cuenta de que ella no es lo que parece
1. extraña joven

Bien este es mi nuevo fic espero que les guste, es una mezcla rara de vampiros con dioses así que espero que tengan paciencia porque es complicado

**Capitulo 1 "extraña joven"**

**Era de mañana y nos dirigíamos hacia el instituto, todo era como todas las mañanas Alice que saltaba en la puerta de la casa mientras les gritaba a Emmet y Rosalie que se apuraran mientras Jasper trataba de calmar a su esposa y yo que los esperaba en el auto.**

**Cuando al fin subieron todos al auto arranque para ir al instituto los pensamientos de mis hermanos eran tan molestos que tuve que bloquearlos antes de quedarme sin salud mental.**

**Cuando llegamos al instituto todos los estudiantes fijaron sus miradas en nosotros y sus pensamientos también se centraron en nosotros.**

**Los humanos eran tan simples que realmente pienso que leer sus mentes disminuye mi coeficiente intelectual.**

**nos vemos en el almuerzo!- dijo Alice mientras arrastraba a Jasper a su primera clase**

**adiós edy!- me dijo Emmet y luego paso su brazo por la cintura de Rosalie y se fueron**

**yo solamente deje de escuchar los pensamientos de los que eran mis compañeros para centrarme en los míos**

**estaba tratando de no recordar los pensamientos del otro día de Emmet cuando de repente me tope con Tanya y Jessica las personas mas insoportables y de pensamientos mas materialistas del mundo humano.**

**hola Edward!- dijeron ambas con un tono que trataba de parecer sensual " o por dios el es tan lindo y sexy" pensaban como dije las mas materialistas y plásticas"**

**hola- dije con vos torturada luego me di la vuelta tratando de ignorarlas y continuar con mis pensamientos.**

**Por suerte o no, sonó el timbre de comienzo de clases y me dirigí hacia mi primera clase, historia.**

**Entre y me dirigí a mi asiento mientras ignoraba los pensamientos de mis compañeras.**

**Después de unos minutos llego el profesor al salón mirando unos papeles que al parecer por lo que pensaban eran de una estudiante nueva.**

**-silencio!- dijo a los estudiantes – hoy entra una estudiante nueva- dijo luego miro a la puerta – pasa querida- dijo y cuando pronuncio el querida lo dijo con toda la intención.**

**después de unos segundos entro al salón una joven realmente hermosa, de cabellos castaños claro, ojos de igual color y una sonrisa de estar examinando a los estudiantes.**

**Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mi su sonrisa se ensancho por su rostro y un pequeño sonrojo se izo visible en su rostro.**

**Como el único asiento libre estaba a mi lado el profesor la asigno hay.**

**Camino gracilmente hacia el asiento y cuando estuvo cerca pude sentir su esencia que realmente era parecida a la de un vampiro pero luego escuche los latidos de su corazón cosa que contradijo mi primer pensamiento, cuando trate de leer sus pensamientos me tope con una especie de barrera que me lo impedía **

**Ella tranquilamente tomo su lugar y comenzó a escribir todo lo que el profesor decía, mientras yo me debatía en que podía ser esta increíble joven que estaba sentada mi lado.**

**Al profesor se le ocurrió darnos una actividad en parejas y era que debíamos hacer un reporte sobre nuestros conocimientos básico de Darwin, mientras explicaba como quería que lo presentáramos gire mi silla para quedar frente a frete con mi compañera quien al verme me sonrió y se sonrojo otra ves**

**hola – la salude y note que sus ojos adquirían un brillo de sorpresa y luego uno como si estuviera maravillada**

**hola- me respondió, su vos era tan musical como la de un vampiro pero inclusa mas bonita y me motivo mas para saber que era ella **

**me llamo Edward , un gusto de conocerte ..?- me quede callado al notar que no sabia su nombre **

**yo soy Isabella Swan, pero dime bella- dijo mientras sonreía **

**bella, que bello nombre- y si pudiera sonrojarme lo aria ya que el juego de palabras que había hecho era realmente patético**

**gracias –dijo con su melodiosa vos- dime Edward tienes hermanos?- me pareció extraño que eso fuera lo primero que preguntara pero le respondí- si tengo 4 hermanos , todos somos adoptados- cuando dije eso sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción y sonrió**

**seguro que si son tan simpáticos como tu nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo tranquilamente mientras sonreía**

**sin darme cuenta la clase termino y note que ella ya había hecho el trabajo sola y lo estaba entregando. Como es que se me fue el tiempo, ella me saludo desde la puerta y no la vi el resto del día.**

**En cambio me la pase pensando que cuando estuve a su lado en ningún momento sentí sed cosa muy extraña además de la familiar sensación a su lado.**

**Espero que les halla gustado y espero sus comentarios, criticas, tomatazos (si son necesarios) besos **


	2. preguntas

**Capitulo 2 "Preguntas"**

**Cuando al fin terminaron las clases me reuní con mis hermanos en el estacionamiento para regresar a la casa, y por lo que pude notar en sus mentes ya habían conocido a mi compañera de clase.**

**Edward!- grito Alice, que se encontraba parada al lado de mi auto.**

**Que ocurre pequeño demonio?- le pregunte **

"**no me digas así"- grito en su mente- ya la viste verdad?**

**No se a quien te refieres- dije aunque lo sabia muy bien**

**Hermano no te hagas!!- me grito Emmet- sabemos que tienes una clase con ella, y si no... obviamente debiste de sentir su olor- dijo perfectamente seguro**

**Deacuerdo pero porque no hablamos de esto en la casa?- dije ya que para la mayoría de los alumnos que se encontraban en el aparcamiento ya no pasábamos desapercibidos.**

**Sin discutir nada mas nos subimos a mi auto y nos fuimos hacia la casa**

**No creo que hallamos tardado ni 10 minutos cuando ya nos encontrábamos en la entrada y yo era acosado por los pensamientos de cada uno de mis hermanos que básicamente me preguntaban lo mismo.**

**bueno paren ya, si entramos contestare cada una de sus insistentes preguntas- respondí con cansancio**

**si!! – dijo Alice feliz de haber ganado la batalla de paciencia.**

**Una ves estuvimos adentro nos sentamos en los sillones y cada uno de mis hermanos comenzó a interrogarme.**

**pero dime hablaste con ella?- pregunto Alice **

**pues claro que lo hice es mi compañera en historia- dije, luego suspire**

**bueno como te sentiste a su lado? Porque yo cuando me la cruce por el pasillo sentí como si estuviera viendo a un vampiro pero... tenia pulso y podía escuchar cada uno de los latidos de su corazón.**

**Lose a mi me paso igual, pero además su olor... no es como si fuera algo comestible... es muy dulce pero no tentador es realmente un ser muy extraño...- estuve pensando al igual que mis hermanos y luego recordé- cuando hable con ella me pregunto sobre ustedes – dije de repente a lo que ellos me miraron**

**Que fue lo que te pregunto?- dijo atropelladamente Jasper **

**Pues me pregunto si tenia hermanos... me pareció extraño pero de igual manera le dije que si y cuando mencione que éramos adoptados ella... sonrió- dije meditándolo todo al mismo tiempo**

**Pues yo cuando la vi estaba muy seria ... pero cuando ella también me miro... sonrió muy feliz parecía también una sonrisa de fascinación para serte sincero- dijo Emmet muy serio, cosa rara en el.**

**Estuvimos divagando en el tema, alrededor de 30 minutos y luego decidimos que lo mejor seria observarla para así poder formular un hipótesis que abarcara los conocimientos que teníamos acerca de ella.**

**Después de una noche en la que me la pase rememorando mis 100 años de existencia en la búsqueda de que en mi memoria hubiera una posible respuesta o hasta posible pista que me ayudara a descubrir que ser era aquella joven **

**Cuando salió el sol, me vestí y baje los escalones hasta el recibidor donde mis hermanos me esperaban para poder irnos hacia el instituto.**

**Nadie dijo nada en el trayecto y bloquearon cada uno sus mentes así que nadie hacia comentarios **

**Descendimos al parar y nos miramos todos **

**Deacuerdo, entonces esta decidido que trataremos de averiguar cosas acerca de ella- dijo Alice como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un batallón de asalto **

**Claro Alice pero recuerda ser discreta- dijo Rosalie, era increíble verla interesada en algo que no fuera ella misma **

**Bueno veámonos que llegaremos tarde- dijo Jasper **

**Y así comenzó el día, todos mis hermanos y yo inclusive, estuvimos al pendiente de si la veíamos pero prácticamente había desaparecido ya que había faltado a las clases y aunque todos la buscábamos no lográbamos verla por ningún lado**

**quizás hoy no pudo venir- dijo Alice **

**pero como es posible si su aroma es muy fuerte- contradijo Emmet **

**deacuerdo- dije- sigamos buscándola y también, captemos su aroma**

**todo el día la buscamos y nada, su aroma estaba esparcido por todo el instituto por lo cual era extremadamente difícil.**

**Una ves que los alumnos se hubieran ido seguimos buscando ya que su aroma continuaba presente, recorrimos todo el edificio que actualmente debía estar vació.**

**Y fue cuando al fin la vi, estaba sentada en la punta de la fuente mirando como el sol se estaba ocultando ya que estábamos a la hora del crepúsculo.**

**Te encontré- susurre y al instante aparecieron mis hermanos a mi lado **

**alfil – dijo Alice feliz y comenzó a acercarse y fue cuando bella volteo a vernos.**

**Sostuvimos su mirada unos momentos y luego ella cerro los ojos y nos dedico una cálida sonrisa**

**los estaba esperando- dijo tranquila **

**Bueno hasta aquí para dejarlo en suspenso... espero que les halla gustado y realmente espero ansiosa sus comentarios **

**Besos y mordidas (de parte mía y de Edward)**


	3. revelando misterios parte 1

Sostuvimos su mirada unos minutos y luego ella cerró los ojos y nos dedico una calida sonrisa.

-los estaba esperando – dijo tranquilamente, luego salto desde la punta y callo grácil mente en el piso frente a nosotros

-¿nos esperabas?- pregunto Rosalie con molestia en su comentario

- si los espere es que tenia miedo – dijo tranquila y un tanto apenada

-¿de que tenias miedo?- pregunto Emmett

_ Pues… bueno… no importa_ dijo sonriendo divertida y dando pequeños saltitos

-¿que eres?- pregunto Jasper

- ¿Qué eres tu?- pregunto seria

Comenzamos a agazaparnos por cualquier peligro que ella pudiera representar

- calmencé, no les are daño- dijo tranquila

Realmente pareció irónico que ella nos estuviera diciendo eso a nosotros en ves de hacerlo nosotros a ella.

- lose – dijo Alice – lo he visto – dijo con una sonrisa

A Bella se la ilumino el rostro y corrió hacia Alice

- ¿una visión verdad? – Dijo rápidamente- fascinante, realmente creo que se excedió con todos los detalles, realmente quería que fueran perfectos- dijo en susurros y como si estuviera hablando de alguien muy apreciado por ella

-podrías explicarte, lo dices como si fuéramos una especie de mascotas o conejillos de indias modificados genéticamente- dijo rápidamente Emmett

Me hubiera impresionado si este comentario hubiera salido de cualquiera que no fuera Emmett y es que el tenia el razonamiento de un niño pequeño el cual además había comido demasiado azúcar y se había quedado despierto hasta tarde viendo televisión.

-no comprendo… esto… supuestamente fueron dotados con una mente capas de procesar información y datos increíblemente rápido además de la inteligencia que adquieran con los años de experiencia que ganaban gracias a la inmortalidad pero realmente pareces que fueras un idiota- dijo con increíble fría sinceridad

-Emmett es así- dijo aguantando la risa Alice

-comprendo… jajaja – dijo riendo Bella

-deacuerdo – dijo Rosalie – ¿enserio que es lo que eres?... sabemos que no eres humana- dijo como una acusación

-creedme soy menos humana que ustedes- dijo con gracia pero realmente causo sorpresa

-como es eso si pareces…-comencé a decir

-¿si pareces tan humana?- continuo con mi frase- parecer no tiene nada que ver con serlo-

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto Jasper

-¿Qué crees que soy?- pregunto Bella

- ¡ya basta!, por favor dinos que eres… ya sabes lo que somos… no es justo que no sepamos lo que eres – dijo Emmett haciendo un berrinche digno de un cinco añero

-bueno … bueno… pues podemos decir que prácticamente somos de la misma especie aunque en realidad los "vampiros" descienden o mejor dicho … fueron creados por nuestra especie de "demonios-vampiricos" – dijo ella

-¿demonios vampiritos?- fue lo único que pude decir

- si pues verán …-comenzó ella- en el infierno hay seres que nacen allí, algunos conocidos como los demonios, que son los encargados de acarrear las almas hacia la oscuridad y están los demonios vampiritos, seres que se alimentan de la vitalidad de las almas y que son quienes se conocen como … la nobleza por así decirlo- explico ella

-¿estas diciendo que los demonios vampiritos vienen todo el tiempo a nuestro mundo a cazar la vitalidad de la gente?- pregunto Rosalie

-claro que no… prácticamente ningún ser de demonios vampiritos tiene suficiente poder como para venir al mundo humano-vampiros – dijo ella- salvo…- y dejo la frase suelta

-¿salvo?- pregunte

-salvo los descendientes directo del mismísimo emperador de las tinieblas y por supuesto el mismo- dijo ella con cautela

-¿entonces tu eres?- pregunto Alice

- soy su hija… - respondió ella- la hija del diablo si así quieres llamarlo- dijo con voz que no demostró inconveniente con el apodo

- por dios – dijo Rosalie, y fue la única que pudo decir algo ya que el resto nos encontrábamos en shock

Pasaron unos segundos y pude alfil recobrar el habla

.creo que deberías conocer a Carlisle- dije, ella me miro confundida – el es nuestro padre y la cabeza del clan- cuando la dije ella sonrió y asintió

-bueno… ¿quieres que te llevemos en el auto?- pregunte a lo que ella izo cara de espanto

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Jasper

-digamos que no me llevo bien con la tecnología y menos con los autos- dijo apenada

-bueno pero es un largo trayecto para caminar… a menos que puedas correr como nosotros… porque quizás – trato de decir Alice

-quien quiere correr cuando puedes volar – dijo y entonces rápidamente de su espalda brotaron dos enormes alas negras que parecían heridas, pero creo que nos centramos tanto en las alas que no notamos que la misma bella había cambiado, su cabello había crecido increíblemente, sus ojos se habían vuelto dorados, sus pies cambiaron a lo que parecían garras y en su sonrisa sobresalían pequeños colmillos blancos.

Ella parecía aterradora para ojos humanos pero para mi, ella era mas un ángel que un demonio… un hermoso ángel oscuro el cual venia a visitarnos a nosotros los humildes pobladores de este mundo donde nadie tenia ninguna comparación con su belleza y atracción.


	4. revelando misterios parte 2

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron las historias, como había dicho la autora se esta recuperando pero seguramente dentro de poquísimo pueda ya escribir ella misma todas las historias… muchas gracias por los comentarios y esperamos que les agrade esta continuación, gracias

Ella parecía aterradora para ojos humanos pero para mi, ella era mas un ángel que un demonio… un hermoso ángel oscuro el cual venia a visitarnos a nosotros los humildes pobladores de este mundo donde nadie tenia ninguna comparación con su belleza y atracción.

-wauu…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Emmett

-y los humanos dicen que los simples vampiros dan miedo- dijo Bella con gracia en su voz- ¿vamos?- pregunto ella elevándose del suelo

-deacuerdo – dije y comenzamos a correr hacia la casa

Llegamos rápidamente y cuando Bella poso sus pies en el suelo, cerro sus ojos y volvió a tomar su forma que era idéntica a la de un humano.

Cuando entramos Carlisle y Esme inmediatamente se hicieron presentes, ya que habíamos discutido el tema de Bella toda la noche.

-hola queridos- saludo maternalmente Esme como siempre- tu debes ser Bella es un gusto conocerte- dijo mirándola tranquila

- el gusto es mío, señora Cullen- dije Bella educadamente

-dime Esme… bueno el es Carlisle, mi esposo- dijo haciendo un ademán hacia el

- un gusto, señor Cullen- dijo nuevamente cortes

-Carlisle- le dijo el con tranquilidad- bueno nuestros hijos estuvieron muy al pendiente de ti- dijo para luego mirarme- pero ¿cual es el motivo concreto de tu visita?- pregunto muy perceptivo

-es increíblemente inteligente Carlisle pero… antes de contarle la razón de mi visita, usted debería de estar enterado concretamente de quien soy- dijo Bella con su hermosa voz

-claro… sentémonos en la sala- dijo Esme

Después de 30 minutos Bella les había explicado a mis padres lo mismo que a nosotros, claro contestando cada una de las dudas que tenía nuestro padre que debo de admitir eran un tanto más interesantes que las preguntas entupidas que hacia Emmett

- pero dime Bella porque estas en este mundo si eres, podría decirse que… ¿una princesa?-dijo Carlisle

- para que comprendan la razón de mi venida primero debo contarles como es que se crearon las vampiros,… pero para contestar su pregunta podría decirse que para salvar su especie del exterminio- dijo seria

-¡¿como es eso?!- dijo Rosalie alterada

- les explicare, los vampiros fueron creados en un acto de desobediencia por una demonio vampiro que decidió dotar a ciertos humanos con características vampiricas; ella eligió humanos que poseyeran almas puras y la razón fue que los humanos se corrompían demasiado, así que creyó que si las personas puras poseían estos dones harían cambiar al resto, lo que ella no considero fue que en todos los humanos has

y oscuridad y cuando los doto con cualidades y la inmortalidad, la codicia y el egoísmo brotaron de lo mas profundo apoderándose de ellos. Al ocurrir esto, el soberano descubrió la imprudencia y decidió acabar con la vida de el creador de la especie pero también declaro que como los humanos habían desperdiciado tal regalo, merecían la pena de sufrir la maldición y entonces al morir el creador los vampiros dejaron de obtener su energía de ella y tuvieron que buscarla de otra manera, además como la maldición decidió sacarles la posibilidad de procrear esta clase de seres… pero al igual que la luz siempre encuentra la salida, la oscuridad siempre encuentra las grietas… así fue como los vampiros descubrieron como alimentarse y crear mas de los suyos. Además el soberano decidió dejar a los humanos bajo las garras de la maldad que representaban los vampiros pero hace poco cansado de la hipocresía de dicho seres tomo la decisión de exterminarlos de una ves por todas.

Y aquí la razón de mi visita… yo le dije a mi padre que por favor me dejara probarle que el sacrificio de mi madre no había sido en vano- dijo ella y fue cuando todos comenzamos a asimilar la que nos decía- que aun quedan vampiros como a los que mi madre decidió atorgar el don por suerte los encontré a ustedes… - dijo ella sonriendo

- por eso dijiste que no encontraste- dijo Jasper a lo que ella simplemente asintió.

Aun no podía creer todo lo que nos había dicho desde que ella era una demonio vampiro hasta que su padre piensa exterminar a todos los vampiros si no le demostramos que el sacrificio y deseo de su madre no fue en vano.

Por Dios lo que uno puede enterarse en un día

Estuvimos callados alrededor de 5 minutos cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que…

De repente Bella se arrodillo frente a nosotros y junto sus manos suplicando

- por favor ayúdenme… Realmente necesito su ayuda – suplico y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- por favor ayúdenme a mantener vivo el deseo de mi madre- suplico.

Hasta aquí llegamos hoy… espero que les guate este capitulo, es muy complicado pero es que hay que imaginarse todo eso... pero bueno

Esperamos sus comentarios… no leemos


End file.
